Scandals
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Ketika cinta berkelit dengan skamdal-skandal.../GaaSaku sekuel Random Guy/RnR? :D


**Scandals** © 2013

by **MizuRaiNa**

A GaaSaku fanfiction sequel of **Random Guy**

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : AU, bad chara, sebaiknya membaca fanfik Random Guy terlebih dahulu. Setting dua tahun setelah kejadian di cerita tsb.

...

_Ketika cinta harus berkelit dengan skandal-skandal..._

...

**Chapter 1 : We Meet**

Berkali-kali kutatap layar monitor laptopku yang menampakkan lembar _microsoft word_ yang masih baru, tanpa ada sepatah kata yang tertulis di sana. Pikiranku kosong. Aku tak tahu apa yang hendak kutulis. Ok, baiklah, aku memang tak ahli dalam menulis berita—yang menurutku tak ada manfaatnya sama sekali—tentang kehidupan aktor dan aktris yang bermain sandiwara. Yeah, walaupun pekerjaan ini hanya sementara sampai rekan jurnalisku yang memegang bagian ini telah keluar dari rumah sakit dan terbebas dari radang usus buntu. Tapi tetap saja ini terasa sangat sulit dibandingkan menulis tentang ilmu hukum dan politik yang biasa kutulis.

Aku meng-_close_ _page_ _microsoft word_ yang masih kosong. Kumasukkan _flashdisk_ milik temanku itu ke _portable_ USB laptop. Tentu saja aku hendak membaca ulang beberapa referensi yang sempat dikumpulkan oleh temanku itu. Tapi sepertinya referensi untuk _infotainment_ yang akan kukupas masih kurang. Dan yah, aku memang butuh wawancara langsung dengan orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan lelaki itu. Seorang jurnalis handal membutuhkan informasi yang akurat.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sasori—rekan kerjaku itu—aku harus menyelidiki skandal salah satu aktor seusiaku yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Aktor yang terlibat skandal dengan beberapa aktris dan wanita-wanita lain. Mungkin bisa dikatakan ia _playboy_? Entahlah. Aku sendiri masih kurang informasi.

Kubaca ulang lima buah dokumen yang sempat Sasori kumpulkan. Tiga buah di antaranya membahas tentang aksi mesum aktor tersebut dengan perempuan. Dua orang dari ketiga perempuan itu telah meninggal dengan motif kecelakaan. Satunya lagi meninggal karena suatu penyakit. _Well_, dari ketiga berita itu dikatakan tak ada saksi mata yang tepat. Dan tentu saja perempuan yang sudah meninggal itu tak bisa dijumpai apalagi ditanya untuk diwawancarai.

Dokumen berikutnya menerangkan bahwa aktor bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu terlibat skandal dengan seorang gadis model yang baru-baru ini membintangi sebuah video klip. Tak disebutkan namanya siapa. Hanya saja, ciri-ciri model tersebut berambut pirang panjang dan iris mata biru. Tunggu ... ciri fisik itu seperti dia. Aku menggeleng pelan. Tapi bukan. Yang aku tahu ia berprofesi sebagai sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan.

Mungkinkah? Aku sendiri ragu karena sudah dua tahun tak berjumpa dengannya atau sekedar berkomunikasi dengannya. Aku memang dipindahkan ke Konoha oleh atasanku sejak dua tahun lalu. Tak menutup kemungkinan perempuan tersebut adalah dirinya.

Aku menghela napas berat. Mengenyahkan bayangan perempuan itu dari pikiranku. Dia bukan masalahku lagi. Dia juga bukan orang yang dikategorikan penting dalam hidupku. Tidak lagi.

Satu dokumen terakhir kubuka. Tentang Uchiha itu yang berhubungan—bisa dikatakan kekasih gelap—dengan teman masa kecilnya namun ia menyangkalnya dengan terang-terangan. Hal klasik. Hm ... nama perempuan itu Haruno Sakura. Nama yang bagus, mengingatkanku pada bunga merah muda yang bermekaran di musim semi.

Aku memutar otakku. Menimbang-nimbang hal mana dulu yang harus aku selidiki dan kalau bisa aku wawancarai. Model itu? Kemungkinan besar ia sibuk dengan aktivitasnya di dunia hiburan dan juga mungkin saja banyak jurnalis lain yang mencari informasi tentangnya. Tak ada pilihan lain. Perempuan bernama Sakura Haruno yang harus aku selidiki dan wawancarai. Sepertinya, jurnalis lain lebih tertarik menyelidiki model yang akan terkenal itu.

Aku men-_scroll_ dokumen hasil ketikan Sasori. Cuma setengah halaman? Dan tak ada ciri-ciri fisik yang dituliskannya! Dasar _red head_ bodoh! Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Um, yeah aku baru ingat. Aku lupa kalau rambutku sendiri berwarna merah. Aku terlalu frustrasi memikirkan pekerjaan yang _deadline_-nya hanya tinggal seminggu. Belum lagi skandal aktor Uchiha Sasuke cukup banyak dan berkaitan dengan makhluk ber-_gender_ perempuan itu.

Berpikir. Berpikir Gaara. Berpikirlah!

Arah pandangku secara asal melirik ke deretan _taskbar_. Lebih tepatnya pada salah satu _taskbar_ dengan simbol rubah api. Tak salah lagi, Mozilla Firefox. Kenapa aku tak mencari saja informasi mengenai Haruno Sakura itu di _internet_? Paling tidak untuk sekedar mengetahui bagaimana sosok perempuan itu. Jangan harap atau berpikir aku akan mengambil informasi dari media informasi tersebut. Data-data yang disajikan kurang atau bahkan tak akurat yang banyak opini penulis bertebaran. Tak lain hanyalah omong kosong belaka dan bertujuan agar berita yang disajikannya itu menarik di mata masyarakat.

_Well_, _well_, _well_. Mulailah beraksi Gaara! Tak ada gunanya mengkritiki orang-orang yang kau sendiri kadang termasuk ke dalamnya.

Aku men-_search_ dengan _keyword_ Sakura Haruno. Lebih dari lima _page_ menampilkan kata kunci itu. Aku coba mengklik yang pertama dan membukanya di _tab_ baru. Kubaca sekilas, ujung-ujungnya aku malah berdecak sebal karena hanya berisi deretan kata tak berbobot.

Aku fokuskan indra penglihatanku pada sebuah situs yang nama _blog_-nya serasa tak asing untukku. Cherry Blossom, dengan rincian ia membeberkan namanya adalah Haruno Sakura. Langsung saja aku membuka _blog_ itu dan mendapati sebuah judul puisi dengan untaian kata puitis, seperti kebanyakan _blog _wanita yang menuliskan curahan hatinya dengan kata-kata.

Kucerna baik-baik judul puisi miliknya, "Kepada Engkau; Cinta Pertama". Tak salah lagi. Mungkin Sakura Haruno inilah yang dimaksud.

Otakku berpikir sejenak. Barulah aku teringat sesuatu. Profilnya. Arah pandangku tertuju pada deretan menu di samping kiri. _Archieve_, kategori, dan ... profil.

_Prang_!

Cangkir kramik berisi kopi yang tinggal isinya tinggal setengah jatuh ke lantai hingga terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Sungguh. Aku terlalu kaget sampai-sampai menjatuhkan cangkir kopi yang terletak tak jauh dari lenganku. Aku lupa kalau tadi di awal-awal malam aku membuat secangkir kopi hitam panas untuk menemaniku semalam suntuk. Sampai gambar itu terlihat oleh bola mataku.

Aku merutuki kesalahanku sendiri. Aku membersihkan pecahan cangkir itu dengan mengambilinya satu per satu ke telapak tangan kiriku. Setelah selesai, aku berdiri lalu melangkah ke arah dapur untuk membuang pecahan cangkir dan mengambil kain pel untuk membersihkan tumpahan kopi hitam di lantai. Pikiranku kacau saat ini.

Dia, perempuan itu. Aku harus memastikannya lagi. Mungkin saja aku salah lihat, 'kan? Dengan cepat, aku kembali dan langsung membersihkan noda hitam di lantai. Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum duduk di meja kerjaku. Aku mengatur deru napasku. Tenang Gaara.

Klik

Aku membuka profil perempuan itu. Seketika jantungku berdentum seakan hendak keluar. Tak salah lagi. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang. Iris hijaunya yang meneduhkan. Senyum bibir tipisnya yang memesona. _Hell_!

Helaan napas panjang lagi-lagi kulakukan. Aku harus mengorek informasi padanya sedangkan aku sendiri dan perempuan itu pernah terjadi _sesuatu_ di luar kendali? Bukan salahku sepenuhnya karena ia tiba-tiba datang saat aku dibuai lamunan tentang Yamanaka Ino dan kepindahanku ke Konoha. Ia err begitu menggoda apalagi ia berniat mencari _Random Guy_, yang tak lain aku sendiri pada malam itu.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Bukankah ia menganggapku hanya seperti itu? Lantas apa yang aku khawatirkan? Ia sendiri mungkin sudah lupa dengan kejadian yang hampir dua tahun berlalu.

Arrgh! Pusing aku.

Pikiranku sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi. Aku harus menenangkan pikiranku dulu.

Terlintas sesuatu di pikiranku yang mumet ini. Tersadar bahwa rumah yang aku tempati sekarang dekat ke arah bibir pantai. Yeah, Sasori yang mengontrak rumah ini selama seminggu. Ini baru hari kedua kepindahanku ke sudut kota Konoha—yang terletak dekat dengan pantai dan perbatasan antara Kota Konoha dan Kota Ame.

_By the way_, apa ia sengaja mengontrak rumah ini untukku? Maksudku, ia juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama bahwa ia akan menjadikan perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura itu sebagai narasumbernya? Aku sempat melirik tempat tinggalnya terletak tak jauh dari daerah sini. Untuk itukah aku yang tinggal di sebelah timur Konoha pindah ke barat? _I don't know. _Yang jelas pikiranku semakin kalut.

Semua jendela yang aktif ku-_close_ semua. Aku tak berniat melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi. Seperti pepatah, masih ada hari esok. Namun tak baik juga menunda-nunda pekerjaan.

_But, I need refreshing now_!

Laptop segera aku _shut down_ lalu aku beranjak dari meja kerjaku. Aku mengambil syal merah _maroon_ dari antara pakaian yang kugantung. Udara di luar pasti lebih dingin. Ditambah dengan angin darat yang berembus.

Kakiku terus berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Saat aku membuka pintu, kurasakan angin malam menyambut hingga helai rambut merahku bergerak terbawa angin. Aku tak lupa mengunci pintu rumah untuk berjaga-jaga dari kemungkinan orang masuk ke dalam tanpa diketahui olehku.

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku pada saku celana _jeans. _Tak kusangka udara malam ini menusuk kulit hingga ke dalam tulang. Ah, mungkin karena ini musim gugur yang tak lama lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Pantas saja.

Pohon kelapa menjulang tinggi di beberapa tempat. Daunnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Butiran pasir putih cukup banyak masuk ke celah kakiku yang beralaskan sandal. Debur ombak mendominasi indra pendengaran. Suasana pantai sangat terasa. Namun tak seperti siang hari yang cukup banyak orang berdatangan. Sekarang sangat sepi, tak terlihat ada makhluk lain di pantai ini selain diriku.

Langkahku terhenti sejenak untuk menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Meresapi oksigen yang bergerak bebas di ruang terbuka ini. Ternyata efektif juga keluar untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku seakan menemukan titik terang dan masalah pekerjaan itu tersampingkan dari berkas di sel otakku.

Aku berjalan kembali hingga di bibir pantai. Aku berdiri di atas pasir yang sesekali terbawa arus ombak yang menggulung. Kurasakan air asin itu sampai mata kakiku. Cukup geli juga. Dan mengasyikan.

Pandanganku tertuju lurus pada garis horizontal dengan sebuah benda bulat bercahaya tak jauh dari penglihatan. Yeah, paling hanya butuh sedikit menggulirkan bola mata ke atas, aku dapat melihat rembulan bersinar terang.

Merasa cukup melihat langit malam, aku berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai. Setelah beberapa meter—mungkin hampir lima belas meter—aku melihat sesosok manusia tengah terduduk di atas pasir dengan pandangan menengadah ke arah langit. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, sosok itu adalah sosok seorang perempuan.

Asumsiku tak salah. Siluet itu siluet seorang perempuan yang sedang memeluk lututnya. Ia memiliki rambut panjang dengan sebuah topi di atas kepalanya. Kadang helai rambut panjangnya itu berterbangan tertiup angin lewat. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas atau sekedar menerka warna rambut gadis itu. Suasana malam dan cahaya rembulan menyamarkannya.

Barulah saat jarak antara aku dan dia hanya tinggal—mungkin—tiga meter lagi, ia menolehkan kepalanya, melihat ke arahku. Mungkin ia menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan tak jauh dari posisinya di malam hari yang hampir tengah malam ini.

Aku tertegun dan langkahku seketika terhenti. Kakiku serasa dipaku di tempat saat melihat wajah perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura. Perempuan yang beberapa waktu lalu kuputuskan untuk mengorek informasi darinya. Tapi, secepat inikah aku menemukan dirinya? Jujur, aku masih tak siap berhadapan dengannya.

Ia menampakkan ekspresi keterkejutan di wajahnya. Namun sepersekian detim kemudian senyuman ambigu terlukis di sudut bibirnya. Mungkin senyuman miris? Mau tak mau aku ikut tersenyum tipis padanya. Tak ada salahnya aku mencoba berbicara dengannya.

"Hai um..." Ia tak melanjutkan sapaannya itu. Oh, aku tahu. Ia tentu saja belum mengetahui namaku.

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara," ucapku. Aku melangkah lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping kanannya.

"Oh, hai Gaara. Aku—"

"—Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Hai," ucapku memotong perkataannya. Tak lupa sudut-sudut bibirku kutarik ke atas. Ia sedikit terkejut karena aku mengetahui namanya.

"Kau, tahu namaku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan bingung ia arahkan padaku.

Aku membalasnya dengan seulas senyum—lagi—, lalu berkata, "Ya. Lebih tepatnya aku tahu dari salah satu media masa."

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Menelisik diriku.

"Maksudmu? Kau ..." Ia menggantungkan kata-katanya. Menduga-duga namun barangkali ia takut jawabannya salah.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Seperti yang kaupikirkan, aku memang seorang jurnalis."

Bola matanya melebar sesaat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sehingga tertuju lurus pada garis horizontal. Kulihat tatapannya semakin redup. Matanya pun terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ah, sepertinya aku memulai pembicaraan yang salah.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku membuatmu bersedih."

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arahku dengan tatapan sayu dan lagi-lagi senyum miris terpatri di bibirnya.

"Bukan, ini bukan karenamu."

Sungguh. Ia sangat rapuh seolah salah satu sayap yang melekat di tubuhnya patah. _Well_, ia memang tak mempunyai sayap seperti peri atau bidadari. Itu hanya perumpamaan yang pas untuknya melihat keadaannya saat ini. Aku tak tega melihatnya yang seperti itu. Ia seperti menahan segala rasa sakitnya tanpa bisa mengelurkan air mata.

"Menangislah jika kauingin." Aku menarik kepalanya sehingga bersandar ke pundakku. Ia sedikit tersentak namun perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, butiran air mata satu per satu terjatuh dari kelopak matanya. Pertahanannya akhirnya goyah.

Perasaan wanita memang sulit dipahami. Yeah, tapi dengan ia menangis menjelaskan bahwa ia menanggung masalah rumit yang ia hadapi. Masalah ... aktor itu? Mungkin saja.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aneh juga interaksiku dengan perempuan bernama Sakura itu. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya di sebuah _club_ malam yang ujungnya _doing something that unexpected_. Sekarang? Setelah dua tahun tak bertemu, aku mendapatinya terlibat skandal sampai ia begitu murung dan bersedih.

Sudahlah. Terserah bagaimana dentang waktu bergulir. Berjalan dengan sendirinya. Yang penting pekerjaanku selesai dan aku tak ikut terlibat terlalu jauh dengan masalah orang-orang. Termasuk juga gadis itu. Walaupun aku sendiri entah mengapa terdapat prasangka meragukannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura masih menangis dalam diam. Ya, dia mengangis tak menjerit atau meraung-raung. Kepalanya tetap bersandar pada bahuku.

"_Never mind,_" jawabku. Tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya. Aku tak mau ucapanku nanti malah membuat ia bersedih dan lukanya semakin terkoyak.

Keheningan melanda kami. Terus berada dalam posisi seperti ini membuatku gusar. Aku merasakan detak jantungku berdebar tak menentu. Aroma ceri dan stroberi berbaur menguar dari tubuhnya menguasai indra penciumanku. Bahkan deru napasnya yang tak beraturan karena sesenggukan terdengar jelas. _God_, kenapa aku jadi hiperbolis seperti ini?

Terlintas memori saat aku dan dia bergumul di atas kasur. _Hell_! Apa yang kaupikirkan? Wajahku memerah dan segera mungkin mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dari kepalaku.

"Oh ya, kau ada perlu denganku, 'kan?" Ia menarik kepalanya lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Senyuman tampak di wajahnya yang sayu. Ah, sudah berapa kali aku melihat senyumnya yang dipaksakan seperti itu.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang kondisimu kurang baik. Nanti saja jika kaumerasa sudah baikan dan memiliki waktu luang."

Ia memainkan butiran pasir, mengambil segenggam dalam genggaman tangannya. Lalu ia membuka genggamannya sehingga pasir itu berjatuhan dengan perlahan.

"Cinta, angan, dan harapan, seperti pasir dalam genggamanku ini. Dapat singgah hanya sesaat. Setelahnya hilang tak berbekas."

Aku tertegun mendengar penuturannya. Melankolis. Ya, ia saat ini begitu melankolis dan berkutat dengan alam pemikirannya sendiri. Sampai-sampai ia melupakan keberadaanku di sini dan mungkin tak menangkap apa yang aku katakan sebelum deretan kata itu terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Ah maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengabaikan ucapanmu. Mm ... tadi katamu jika aku sudah merasa baikan? Mungkin besok juga bisa."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita bertemu di mana? Rumahku agak jauh dari sini, di dekat Taman Konoha."

Berpikir sejenak, sebaiknya aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dengannya di Taman Konoha. Jaraknya juga tak jauh dari sini.

"Taman Konoha tak ada salahnya juga. Besok, sekitar jam delapan pagi. Kau bisa?"

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Yap. Lagi pula besok jam kerjaku kosong."

Aku baru ingat, aku belum berterimakasih padanya karena telah bersedia menjadi salah satu narasumber.

"Terima kasih," ucapku.

Arah pandangnya tertuju pada sebuah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga karena kau telah meminjamkan bahumu untukku bersandar."

"_Well_, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

Ia sedikit terkekeh, lalu berdiri. Jemarinya membenarkan helai rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga.

"Sudah larut malam. Pukul dua belas lewat. Aku pulang duluan. _See ya_," ujarnya. Ia tersenyum dengan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku membalasnya juga dengan melambai ke arahnya.

Ia berjalan membelakangiku. Perlahan sosoknya semakin mengecil. Entah hanya imajinasiku saja atau memang nyata, samar-samar kudengar ia berkata _'Terima kasih juga untuk malam itu'_.

Apakah ia masih mengingatnya? Aku menggeleng pelan. Itu mungkin hanya delusi. Sebaiknya kau juga mengistirahatkan fisik dan pikiranmu, Gaara!

Aku melangkah dengan mengeratkan pundakku. Ternyata setelah kepergiannya suasana terasa jauh lebih dingin. Oh _no_, lagi-lagi apa yang kupikirkan? Aku merutuki diriku sendiri sebelum aku mempercepat langkahku ke arah rumah sewaan itu. Bagaimana dengan besok? Entahlah, sulit untuk diterka.

...

...

...

**-To be continued-**

**First, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih pada kalian yang telah mereview fanfic Random Guy saya. Gak nyangka loh bakal banyak yang minta sekuel, hihi. Yah, walaupun saya emang semula sudah berencana bikin sekuelnya xD soalnya idenya tiba-tiba muncul pas lagi baca buku jurnlistik Tou-san XD /gaadayangnanya**

**Kayaknya, ini bakal jadi three shot atau bahkan multichap. Kita lihat saja nanti, tergantung banyaknya konflik bertebaran xD juga ... tergantung mood yang seringnya males ngelanjutin fic multichap XD /dilemparibakiak**

**Oh ya, tapi mood GaaSaku saya lagi bagus nih. Doakan saja ilang setan malesnya yaa XD /dor**

**Last,**

**Mind to review? :D**

**...**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**

**[Finished : 14th July 2013]**


End file.
